Its your choice, Vlad
by CharlieBlack13
Summary: its a vladimirXhenry and ValdimirXOC story. there is lots of gay sex scenes. if u have any ideas please post them in the reviews cause i would like to make this story the way the readers want it to be. i am warning anyone who reads this to be ready for gay sex at anytime cause i will probably just but sex any where to keep the love alive as my friend puts it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Vladimir Tod fanfiction

CHAPER 1

I have lied to Henry, I say that I have a huge crush on Meredith but I only kinda have a crush on her. Cause really I am bi, but I defiantly prefer boys. There is a guy named Alex in my maths and my science class who just turns me on. I look at him and I can't help but want him, sometimes I get a bulge in my pants. Alex is full gay and already has a boyfriend which makes me sad. He is best friends with Meredith cause they are cousins, they are almost always together. When I am staring at Alex, Henry thinks I am staring at Meredith.

I snap out of my day dream and look in the mirror at my awesome costume, Henry is going to flip. I slide in the fake fangs that perfectly fit over my real fangs, I call out to Nelly " Aunt Nelly you might want to get another snack pack ready." She pokes her head around from around the corner, "what? You only just ate" but she just sighed "better safe then sorry" she says as she walks away. I kiss the photo of my parents before grabbing ten dollars, partying with Henry always meant that I needed to be prepared. I smell the lovely blood that Nelly had, I walk down stairs. I can see the deep red blood slushing around and I remove my fake fangs as my real fangs are pushing them out anyways. I bite into the container and feel the blood rush over my tongue. I heard the doorbell ring and I slide the fake fangs back into place. I listen to Nelly welcoming Henry, I jump out from around the corner with my hands in the air. Henry and Nelly jump back then Henry almost falls over laughing. Then he just stands there as I try figure out what he was. He was dress as he usually does, the. He turns his head to the side and I can see then two small dots on his neck. The fake vampire bite looks so real and I have only ever seen one bite. "What did you use?" I say through laughter "silly putty and raspberry jam" he says proudly. "Seedless?" I ask he looks at me like I was stupid "of course I can't have seeds in my wound it might get infected" he says and we start laughing again.

We start walking out and I say "party is over at midnight" she gives me a stern look "I want you home by eleven." What was she crazy, I am a vampire a creature of the night. "Eleven? But no one else will be leaving early and besides at midnight there is a big surprise" I give her my begging face but she looks over at Henry so he can confirm this. " we can't miss it" she just looked between me and Henry then finally says "all right but stay together and call me if you get hungry." I look over at Henry and we high five before walking outside. "Matthew called me earlier and said Meredith will be there" I wanted to slap him, but instead I give him a 'shut up' look then continue walking. We talked about kissing girls while we walked. Henry is gross, he like a girl that is only twelve. Then we scared some little kids and got their candy but it was weird cause I read one of the kids minds, I have never read anyone's mind except Henry and I use to think it was because I bit him. I could t get it out if my head until I saw a flash of little blue and white near the front door of Matthew's house. Meredith. I knew she what costume she was wearing when I over heard her conversation with Alex and some of her girlfriends. Alex will be near by, I stop to see if I can see him anywhere. Then I see him, he is wearing and black and red costume but I could tell what is was from so far away. I could still bet he looked amazing. Henry's laugh interrupted my thoughts, he nudges me with his elbow " maybe if we keep walking you will get a closer look." I just nod and start walking again.

When we finally get inside, Henry ditches me for the popular people. Bill and Tom were walking past, I tryed hiding into the couch but they saw me. Great, they are here to make fun of me... Again. I sigh. "Nice costume, goth boy" Tom guffawed. I just turned away. I see Matthew's mum watching me get picked on from the door. They started walking away but just before they were out the door Billy yelled "BITE ME!" They laugh and continue waking outside. I felt like jumping up and biting him, I feel my real fangs pushing out. I clamp my mouth shut and try to think about something else. I decide I need fresh air, I walk out side and stand on the porch. I feel my fangs slowly shrink back, I heard Meredith's voice and like always it's all sweet and giggly coming from the open window. "Are you asking me out?" I felt my stomach sink a little. Ok, yeah it was more then a little crush but it definitely wasn't as big as the crush I had on Alex. I carefully walk over to the window to see who she was talking to. Then I see Henry sitting next to her, he was whispering into her ear. I felt so jealous, I see just past Henry and Meredith and Alex is sitting there, he is wearing a devil costume. I smile to myself thinking how that suits the naughty guy.

Then I see he is with his boyfriend and they start kissing so I look back at Meredith and Henry. Henry looked up at the window and saw me as i tried to duck away. He came outside and tried to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. I wanted to believe him but he was like the most crushed-on guy at Bathory junior high. "This was a mistake I should go home" I say as I see Alex's boyfriend grab his crotch, Henry is confused but I can tell he feels bad. "Already? What about Meredith?" I just shrugged and tried not to look at Alex's boyfriend feeling Alex up. I was already jealous about Henry and Meredith.

Then while me and Henry walked home we talked about mr Craig who has been away for ages and who will be our substitute this week. We also talked about how Mr Craig has been declared missing and how no one knows anything. I went to bed with a boner thinking about Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning I wake up still thinking about Alex, I feel myself getting hard. I look over at Henry, he is snoring away. I pull down my boxers and my dick goes straight up. I get a good grip on my cock and start going up and down slowly then getting faster and faster soon I was ejaculating everywhere. I was moaning and kept hoping Henry didn't wake up. When I was finished I grabbed a towel and cleaned myself up and pulled my sheet up so when Henry woke up he wouldn't see the huge white patch that I couldn't clean up. Nelly knew i did this, cause she has walked in on me a couple times but it's still embarrassing when she tells me to be more careful when playing with myself and that she would prefer if I did it in the bathroom so it's easier to clean up.

I sit at the window waiting for Alex to go for his morning run, he lives just down the street and he runs every morning in small tight bike shorts with no shirt. I love staring at him as he runs past and I love how his huge cock bounces as he runs and how the small bike shorts are so tight over it so I can see it so well. I always sit at the window with a boner and my boxers down. After he runs past and I moan at his amazingness, I walked down stairs to get breakfast. Nelly just looks at me the quickly looked away. I look down I still have my boner. Shit... Great... I run back up stairs and sit in the bathroom until my dick calmed down.

I walk back down stairs still bright red with embarrassment, Nelly sets down a glass of crimson red liquid in front of me and says " it's ok Vald, I understand that it's just hormones and you have a need for pleasure, so don't be ashamed."

Nelly also knew I was bi cause I told her about two years ago that I loved Henry but she thinks I still like him. "I'm sorry for making you have to clean all that... Stuff up, Aunt Nelly" I say as I drink my whole glass of blood. Nelly gives me this look and sits down next to me " have you ever talked to Henry about how you feel?" I shake my head. She looks at me in the eyes, "I can talk to him if you want" she says shyly. I blush again and shake my head " I like... like... ssssommeone else nnow, Henry is like a brothher to me" I stumble to get out then I start thinking about Alex and I feel my boner coming back. I shove my hands over my crotch. Nelly looks excited, "who is it?" I look at her and say "a guy named Alex he is gay and is in my maths and my science class." I can't help but think about him running and my boner is big now and Nelly sees it. I smile just thinking about Alex, I try to hold my boner back down. I hear Nelly giggle, "you really like this guy... You can't control yourself." She stands up and grabs me a new glass of warm blood. I heard Henry say "ewww... Vlad that's gross..." I turn around to see Henry standing at the bottom of the stairs. He is completely grossed out. "You are getting a boner over a guy! WHAT HAPPENED TO LIKING MEREIDITH!" He started shouting, I don't even know what to say " Don't tell me you are bi..." He says before he runs back upstairs and comes back down with his bags. "That's not normal, Valdimir" I knew things were serious cause he never calls me Valdimir. I feel tears in my eyes. Nelly is standing there in shock. Henry just walks out.

Hours later I hear Nelly knocking on the door. " are you ok? I know Henry is your best friend. He will be back. He stayed when he found out you were a vampire so when can't you be a bi vampire" I didn't reply I just cried. At sunset Henry calls and says he was sorry, but I didn't believe him. He kept texting me and calling me then he started calling the home phone. I just wanted to be left alone. I was so upset that I went all hardcore on my penis. I went as hard and as fast as I could. I didn't care if Nelly heard me moaning out and crying. I was sitting in the towel so Nelly don't have to clean anything up. I got hungry and didn't want to come out of my room so I got out my knife that I use to use just after my parents death and I was depressed. I cut my wrist and suck the blood out. Nelly called out saying she was leaving for night shift at work. After she left I went to her room and took the rubber dildo that she hides in her wardrobe. I have heard her moaning while using it. I take it and the base thing and run back to my room. I stick it into the base and slowly ease the dildo into my ass. I am moaning and bouncing myself up and down when I hear someone enter the house. I hear Henry's voice call out to me. I don't want him so see me like this. I shove the rubber dildo under the bed then he walks in and I still have my dick out with a boner. He freezes, and then goes red. He walks over and touches the tip of my dick. I moan a little, "FUCK!" He swears a turns away. I go to pull my boxers over my dick but he stops me. " I was afraid I was gay too... Well bi... Cause girls are amazing..." He turns and I see he has a boner as well. I smile. I slowly move to unzip him pants and when I say he has a big dick I mean he has a fucking huge dick. My boner when super hard. Henry looks at me. " can I fuck you?" He asks and I have no words so I just nod. I stand up and Henry turns me around and bends me over my bed and slowly pushes his huge hard cock into my ass. I moan out. And he starts going in and out and we both moan. We keep going all night. Nelly gets home and she walks into make sure I was ok and she screamed when she saw us fucking. Me and Henry froze. Then she just smiled and walked out. Henry goes to pull his dick out of my ass and I moan so loud. "Shhhh... Quiet... And Vald?... I was wondering... Will you... Go out with me?..." He says as he pulls his cock out. I stare at him then I jump on top of him we fall to the floor we start making out. I hear a click of a camera and pull away Henry had taken a photo of us kissing, "why di-" before I could finish he says" it's your first kiss as it needs to be remembered my sweet boy" he had said it so sweetly I was turned on. My dick started to get hard again. Henry laughs and grabs it then whispers in my ear " that enough for today ok babe?" Feeling him hold my dick and hearing him call me his babe. Made it go hard as he helps me stand back up. I blush and look at the ground. He let go of my penis and lifts my chin so I am looking into his eyes. He starts kissing me again. Then he pulled away. I stand there confused then he says " I have to get dressed and go sorry sweet cheeks" he kisses me on the cheek and starts getting dressed. I just nod and sit on my bed sadly watching Henry get dressed. My boner slowly disappears. Just before he walks out he looks over at me, then runs across the room and jumps on top of me pushing me down onto the bed. He kisses me, his tongue enters my mouth and I grabs his ass cheeks and pull him closer to me. He starts rubbing his crotch on mine. I start moaning again. He then stands up gives me one last kiss and leaves me on my bed naked and aroused. Nelly walks in and I am still naked. "Oh sorry... Vald..." But as she goes to leave I call her back. " I'm sorry Nelly this bed is going to have more then just my cum on it now I am with my boyfriend, Henry" Nelly just jumps up and down runs over and hugs me. Then remembers I am naked " oh sorry" she goes bright red before I say " it's ok nelly, your related to me pretty much. I don't mind as long as you don't tell anyone what I do" she giggles, stands up and walks out. I look down my dick is back to normal, I feel really sad after seeing how big Henry's is and I have also seen Alex's and that's just as big. I pull on some underpants and some jeans, I decide to go to my secret spot. The belfry. It's late and even the goths aren't there like they usually are. I float up to the top, I remove my pants again and it's really cold but I stare at my small penis and start crying. I would be able to pleasure Henry with this. It's so small and stupid. Henry's pinky is probably bigger, I cry even more. Later once I finally stop crying I decide to put my pants back on and go home. But as I start walking home I decide to go visit Henry, it's late so his parents will be asleep but I will just float up to his window. I look in but he isn't there. I open the window and float inside. I set my feet down on the floor, he defiantly isn't in bed or anywhere in his room. I hear a moan, I have heard it before so it must be Henry's. I walk quietly over to his door that leads out to the hall way. I look to make sure no one else is there. I listen to see where the moaning came from. I hear it again its coming from the bathroom. I tip toe down the hall and knock on the door. I heard Henry jump up and he clashes about for a bit before opening the door. I look at his pants covered in his white cum and his boner poking out at me. I give him a cheeky smile. He pulls me into the bathroom and locks the door. "How did u know I was in here?" He asked shyly. "I heard your sexy moan" I say as sexy as I can, "ok but Vald, I love you so much but I am worried what everyone will say if they saw us holding hands or making out" this really hurt, so he didn't want to be seen with me well not in a dating way. He wanted me to act like we were still just friends. Ouch, I might as well have gotten friend zoned. I look at the ground. I think he realised what I was thinking " Vald I want to he seen with you I just don't want you to get bullied for it. I know they already give u a hard time. I want to protect u babe. I won't leave your side. I promise" he pulls me in close while I cry on his shoulder. I look up and kiss him. His sweet soft lips against mine feels like magic. I realise I had started floating and put my feet back on the ground. "Goodnight my sweet Henry, sleep well." With one last kiss I left to go back home to try get som


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I couldn't stop thinking about Henry, I was worried what people would think and if Henry would keep his promise about protecting me. What if Henry changes his mind and he doesn't love me or if he acts differently or what if this is all a prank. I don't watch Alex run by like I usually do every morning. I am too busy worrying, I start crying and freaking out about it. When Henry walks in with a smile on his face, I try to smile but he could see that I was worried and that I had been crying. He runs across the room. I sit up and he holds me close while I cry on his shoulder. He starts whispering in my ear how much he loves me and he rubs my back. He pulls my face away from his shoulder, he wipes away my tears and says lightly "come on Vlad lets get u dress and u can tell me why your so sad" he gives me a quick peak on the cheek and stand up and walks over to my wardrobe. He pulls out 3 different outfits "come on my Vladdie" he walks over and starts pulling my shirt up over my head, he runs his hand down my stomach which instantly reminds me how Henry has abs and I don't. He pulls me to edge of the bed and makes me stand up. He pulls down my boxers and his eyes light up but I can't help but feel like shit cause my dick is so small compared to his. He hands me my tightest pair of underpants I have, some really tight skinny jeans and a plain black tight shirt. He smirks as I get dressed " and it's awesome to say that your all mine" he pulls me close. I push him away as I feel my fangs pushing through and I see the hurt in his eyes. I bite into my arm to try to stop the bloodlust. Henry pulls my head away from my arm with tears in his eyes. "Lets get u fed, I cant have u going around hungry and u know if u ever need blood to badly I am always there for u my lovely sexy babe " of course Henry couldn't be serious for more then 3 seconds. I wipe away the tears from his eyes, I lean in a kiss him and I feel Henry run his tongue ambling my lips asking for access. I open my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. I hear someone clear their throat so I pull away from Henry and turn to see Nelly standing in the door holding some blood bags. My fangs shoot out and my stomach grumbles, I look to Henry and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before running over to the blood bags and gulping them down. I feel my fangs shrink back, I walk back over to Henry and slide my hand into his. My face goes red, as we walk down the stairs together hand in hand. I pick up my bag from next to the door and take a deep breathe before walking out into the real world with the guy I love the most. We walked the whole way to school holding hands, he kept leaning over and kissing my cheek and neck. Once we arrived at school everyone was staring, I felt my knees go weak as bill and Tom start walking toward us and Henry's hand tightens around mine. I look to Henry to see his radiant smile on his face and he is looking at me with love that I haven't felt in so long. He gives me a kiss on the lips which makes everyone gasp then we walk toward out lockers. I felt stronger with Henry by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Class was hard as Henry wasnt in many of my classes, bill and Tom on the other hand were in every single one of my classes. They were teasing and asking questions but mostly they insulted me about how I don't deserve a popular guy and how I deserve to die alone. By the time it was recess I was holding in tears, when the bell rang I ran as fast as I could to the bathrooms.

I say on the toilet with the lid down crying and I pulled out my self harm knife when u heard someone enter the bathroom, I freeze. "Vlad?... I know your in here Mereidith told me that u ran here as soon as the bell rang and that bill and Tom were giving u a hard time in class and she asked if we were together...Vlad please talk to me" I stand up and drop the knife to the floor " Henry... Why... Do u like me?... U could do so much better-" "WHAT?! There is nothing better then u Vlad how could u even think that! And I like u cause your perfect and I love everything about u and u have always turned me on but I always pushed it out of my head" Henry starts bashing on the door. I curl into a ball on top of the toilet, as I reach down to pick up the knife when Henry starts climbing over the door of the cubical. He jumps down and grabs the knife and holds it up "Vlad what is this?!... What have u used this for-" suddenly realising that it had been used for self harm so Henry grabbed my arm and shoved the sleeve of my jumper up to reveal my wrist and the scars hasn't faded since the last time I had cut myself. Henry looked deep into my eyes, tears flowed down his face "why didn't u tell me? U shouldn't have hurt yourself like this Vlad!" I jump up and wrap my arms around Henry " I am so so so sorry but please don't cry ur always so strong please babe" Henry stares at me with a look in his eye that I knew meant 'if u ever do it again I will be so pissed' then the look turned sexy. Henry was obviously a bit horny, I could hold back a giggle and just to arouse Henry I touch his crouch and push him so that he is sitting down on the toilet then I turned around and left. Henry comes out after me, he wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. We look at ourselves in the mirror, I can't help but smile at how cute we look together. Then Henry starts rubbing his crouch against me, his hands slide down my stomach and start rubbing my crouch. I feel his boner pushing against my ass, and I feel my boner growing as he continues rubbing. I let out a light moan and that just arouses Henry more. Then the bell rings to say that we have 5 mins to get to class and this boner was really tight against my pants and there is no way that it will go away in 5 mins. I look at Henry with a 'its all your fault' look then I give him a kiss and walk out if the bathrooms cause I know most people would be at class by now. I stop at my locker until I calm down then walk to class.

After school I planned to meet up with Henry at the gate but apparently bill and Tom have other ideas. They walk up and start punching me until I fall to the ground then they start kicking me and stomping on my stomach. It turns out that Henry got a detention and by the time he came out I was almost knocked out. He came running over as soon as he saw me. He smashed bill with an uppercut and pushed Tom down. I don't know what happened next cause I blacked out but I remember Henry picking me up to carry me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
I woke up on my couch with Henry stroking my forehead. "Oh babe! Your awake I was so worried! You were all bruised up and-" Henry started say with his hands in either side of my face until nelly interrupted him "and he was so painicy, he ran u home in his arms and started yelling at me I thought u had been stabbed or something but u will be fine in half and hour oh and Vlad... HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME U HAD A BOYFRIEND! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU AN HENRY WERE DATING! I AM SO ANNOYED THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Henry was on the floor in fits of laughter. I try and sit up, "OWWW!" I scream out and fall back on to the couch. Henry jumps up all signs of laughter gone from his eyes that were replaced with concern. "You ok,Vladdie?" He says in a sweet and innocent voice, "Vladdie?" I say confused. He giggles which was weird cause he never giggles then he starts laughing cause he giggled. Henry has tears rolling down his face in laughter. I try to laugh but it hurts so I just my there watching Henry laughing in his super cute way that he does when he has been holding in a laugh for a while. "Ummm nelly, I thought u already knew about me and Henry especially after u walked in on us...-" I start saying before nelly cut in " Oh shit! I was really hoping that was a weird dream! Your so grown up now... U going around having sex and I can't really stop u, even though I don't want any more if that for a long while I want u to keep your ...things...to yourselves got that both of u! And I mean that!... I might not be able to trust u guys to have sleepovers by yourselves now" nelly had her rant but me as Henry weren't really listening until she said that we had to keep our things to ourselves and that she might not trust us to have sleepovers with her in the house. What a way to kill the mood if your aunt walks in. I slowly sit up it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Henry wipes away the tears from his face and comes to sit next me on the couch. His hands intertwined with mine, a smile comes across his face and nelly suddenly runs out of the room. I look at Henry, he is confused as well, Nelly runs back in with a camera in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. I feel my face go bright red, but Henry's hand tightens around mine. Nelly starts taking photos of us "naw u guys are so cute!" I blush as she says that and Henry kisses my cheek that pushes nelly over then edge and she starts crying and she runs to the phone and dials a number before saying "has Henry told u about his new relationship?... He hasn't!..." That hurt a little I knew nelly was talking to Henry's mum so he hasn't told her even though I know when he gets a new girlfriend he tells his mum as soon as he gets home "well u have to come over and see the new couple they are so adorable!" I look to Henry "why didn't u tell your mum? and don't say u forgot cause u always tell her" I knew he could hear the hurt in my voice and it was written all over my face and I couldn't hide it. "No babe I didn't forget I would never forget it's just when u got home I ran straight to my room cause I still had a..." Suddenly remembering the nelly was in the room he trailed off but I knew what he I couldn't help but think about what is in his pants and I feel mine start to get a bit hard. The knock on the door makes me shoved hand over my crouch, I can't have his mum knowing I get a boner just thinking about her son that would be weird. Henry's mum walks around the corner and sees me and Henry holding hands and she freezes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
Henry's mum rans across the room, grabs Henry's hand and yanks him off the couch and behind her back. "THIS IS WRONG! GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH GUYS! THEY DONT DATE EACH OTHER! ITS JUST SICKENING!" She screams at my face. We are all so shocked at her sudden break out and I can see the rage in her eyes and know that I should just let her settle down. Henry is balling his eyes out, it flashes me back to when we were kids and his mum said we couldn't be friends cause she didn't like how pale I was and how i was different cause he had the same look on his face as he did now and I knew it was a face that was of pure pain and sadness. His mum turns and faces him, when she sees that he is crying she slaps him across the face " STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY! YOUR A MAN FOR GOD SAKES! I KNEW U SHOULD NEVER HAVE BECOME FRIENDS WITH... THAT! LOOK AT WHAT IT HAS DONE TO U!" She yelled right in his face. " IF U CANT ACCEPT WHO I AM THEN DONT BE MY MUM! I AM HAPPY WITH VLAD AND BY THE WAY LADY HE IS A BOY NOT A THING OR AN IT! SO LEAVE IF U CANT STAND TO LOVE ME!" He yelled right back in her face, it toke her by great shock. Henry's mum toke a step back looked at me then at nelly, nelly had her hand over her mouth and tears running down her face. Henry ripped his hand out of her grasp and walks over to me, he puts his hands on the side of my face "I love u" he says very lightly and calmly "WHAT?!" His mum screams "ITS YOUR CHOICE, HENRY! BUT IF U CHOOSE HIM U R NEVER COMING BACK! I WILL DROP YOUR SHIT OFF HERE TOMORROW! If u change your mind give me a call" she said the end so sickly sweet and kind that it was scary. Her jaw is clenched shut as she storms out and slams the door, Henry watches her out the window as she get in the car and speeds out of the drive way and down the street. Then he suddenly just falls to the ground crying, his whole body shaking with sobs and when he looked up at me I almost died. The look was so sad and depressed I knew u had to do something cause no one even his mum was ever aloud to make him this sad. I kiss his forehead "I will be back" I whisper before running out of the house and toward his house cause I knew i had to fix this. Henry had to be happy even if that meant that I had to let him go.

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and please I need 2 reviews before I will update and please review any suggestions and sorry for such a short chapter**


End file.
